villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Valenka
Biography Valenka is Le Chiffre's girl, and always has her shoulders naked. She is always present in his card games and her fame is due to that she always flirts with and seduces other men on the card table so they will let something slip and maybe accidentally show Le Chiffre a glimpse of their cards. Then her boyfriend went out of money. In Casino Royale Le Chiffre travels to his boss, Mr White, and tells him good luck to him and Mrs White. Le Chiffre says he wants cash and he is playing against 007. Mr White threatens to kill him if he disproves his trust and anyhow Le Chiffre goes into Montegreno in France to meet Bond. Valenka goes for a sexy swim and climbs out of the ocean and goes onto her boyfriend's yacht. He is entertaining another guy. She walks through for a sexy shower. Just as she is naked in the shower Le Chiffre finds out from an underdog that Bond had killed one of his buddies. When they get to Montegreno, Bond uses an alias, but Le Chiffre gets through that one. He knows it is Mr Bond. So the game begins. Valenka is watching sexy from the sidelines and is in a yellow halterneck. She attempts to fool Bond but it is only Le Chiffre who is fooled. To Valenka's delight, Le Chiffre wins, and the two go off and have hot naked Halloween sex. But then as MI6 tell Bond to fuck off for being a disappointment, Stephen Obanno comes in and mooches to cut off Valenka's arm unless Le Chiffre gives him his cash. Le Chiffre tells him he'll have it tomorrow, all of it, but then Stevie threatens to dismember Valenka, only to let it go when Le Chiffre shows no sign of affection for his fuck buddy. Throughout it all, Valenka is sweating all body over, and is screaming and naked and hot and golden in the room. Fic. Then Obanno leaps down the stairwell when he discovers Bond there. But he has the last laugh: He tells Valenka she should find a better boyfriend. Valenka loves Le Chiffre so much she stays with him, despite Obanno's rotests, and she voluntarily poisons Bond's drink. But Bond lives. Next game, Le Chiffre says he has a full house. But Bond wins. Torture scene Valenka is horrified at her boyfriend now being out of money and is the last to leave the room as she is staring horror-struck at Bond, wondering what the fuck has just happened. But Valenka leaves. She and Le Chiffre have more hot naked sex and then Le Chiffre kidnaps Vesper, and drags Bond out to follow, and he captures Bond. Valenka goes off to torture Vesper with more underdogs. Then, in the height of her poverty, Mr White comes in and guns her. The end. Character Valenka was a sexy bitch, who only cared about sex, money, and Le Chiffre, so do you think I'm shallow? She was tall and blonde and would once wear a yellow see-through halterneck, but after Obanno came for dinner she changed it to a green halterneck, with full naked shoulders. Category:007 Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Villains Category:In love villains